Metal Gear Solid (comic series)
The Metal Gear Solid comic series are comics that cover the storylines of Metal Gear Solid and Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty. The comics are published by IDW Publications and are separated into volumes, with both the Metal Gear Solid and Metal Gear Solid 2 comics each containing 12 volumes. The dialogue in the comics is largely taken straight from the respective games, though there are some minor changes. In 2010, a combination was released as an omnibus.http://www.amazon.com/Metal-Gear-Solid-Omnibus-Oprisko/dp/1600106633 Metal Gear Solid In September 2004, IDW began publishing the first series of Metal Gear Solid comics, written by Kris Oprisko and illustrated by Ashley Wood. The majority of the dialogue from Metal Gear Solid remains unchanged, but some conversations have been left out, such as Kenneth Baker telling Solid Snake to look on the back of the CD case to find out Meryl Silverburgh's Codec frequency, and some extra scenes have been added, such as the scene where Psycho Mantis tries to take over Gray Fox's mind. All of the characters from the game appear with the exception of Nastasha Romanenko. The adaption of Metal Gear Solid ''was later released as an interactive comic book on the PSP as part of ''Metal Gear Solid: Digital Graphic Novel. '' Several copies of ''Metal Gear Solid #1 can be seen in the office of the Groznyj Grad prison in Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater. Metal Gear Solid: Sons of Liberty IDW published the Sons of Liberty comic book adaptation from 2006 to 2007, illustrated by Ashley Wood and written by Alex Garner. This version deviates from the game, where many scenes involving Raiden are substituted with Snake. The majority of the dialogue from Metal Gear Solid 2 remains unchanged with only a few conversations being left out, such as those regarding gameplay controls and other schemes. Some new conversations have also been added. All of the characters from the game appear with the exception of Richard Ames. References Gallery 1.jpg|''Metal Gear Solid: The Official Comic Book'' Vol.1 1-2.jpg|''Metal Gear Solid: The Official Comic Book'' Vol.1 (Meryl cover) 1-3.jpg|''Metal Gear Solid: The Official Comic Book'' Vol.1 (FOXHOUND cover.) 1-4.jpg|''Metal Gear Solid: The Official Comic Book'' Vol.1 (Snake cover.) mgsvariant.jpg|''Metal Gear Solid: The Official Comic Book'' Vol.1 (Variant cover.) comic2.jpg|''Metal Gear Solid: The Official Comic Book'' Vol.2 3.jpg|''Metal Gear Solid: The Official Comic Book'' Vol.3 comic4.jpg|''Metal Gear Solid: The Official Comic Book'' Vol.4 5.jpg|''Metal Gear Solid: The Official Comic Book'' Vol.5 6.jpg|''Metal Gear Solid: The Official Comic Book'' Vol.6 comic7.jpg|''Metal Gear Solid: The Official Comic Book'' Vol.7 8.jpg|''Metal Gear Solid: The Official Comic Book'' Vol.8 9.jpg|''Metal Gear Solid: The Official Comic Book'' Vol.9 comic10.jpg|''Metal Gear Solid: The Official Comic Book'' Vol.10 Comic11.jpg|''Metal Gear Solid: The Official Comic Book'' Vol.11 Comic12.jpg|''Metal Gear Solid: The Official Comic Book'' Vol.12 3404-1.jpg|''Metal Gear Solid: Official Comic Book'' Vol.1 Hardback. file_43.jpg|''Metal Gear Solid: The Official Comic Book'' Vol.2 Hardback. mgs-omnibus-cvr.jpg|''Metal Gear Solid: The Official Comic Book'' Omnibus. comic2-0.jpg|''Metal Gear Solid: Sons of Liberty The Official Comic Book'' Vol.0 comic2-1.jpg|''Metal Gear Solid: Sons of Liberty The Official Comic Book'' Vol.1 1-1.jpg|''Metal Gear Solid: Sons of Liberty The Official Comic Book'' Vol.1 (Variant cover 1.) comic2-2.jpg|''Metal Gear Solid: Sons of Liberty The Official Comic Book'' Vol.2 2-1.jpg|''Metal Gear Solid: Sons of Liberty The Official Comic Book'' Vol.2 (Variant cover.) comic2-3.jpg|''Metal Gear Solid: Sons of Liberty The Official Comic Book'' Vol.3 3-1.jpg|''Metal Gear Solid: Sons of Liberty The Official Comic Book'' Vol.3 (Variant cover.) comic2-4.jpg|''Metal Gear Solid: Sons of Liberty The Official Comic Book'' Vol.4 4-1.jpg|''Metal Gear Solid: Sons of Liberty The Official Comic Book'' Vol.4 (Variant cover.) comic2-5.jpg|''Metal Gear Solid: Sons of Liberty The Official Comic Book'' Vol.5 comic2-6.jpg|''Metal Gear Solid: Sons of Liberty The Official Comic Book'' Vol.6 6-1.jpg|''Metal Gear Solid: Sons of Liberty The Official Comic Book'' Vol.6 (Variant cover.) comic2-7.jpg|''Metal Gear Solid: Sons of Liberty The Official Comic Book'' Vol.7 7-1.jpg|''Metal Gear Solid: Sons of Liberty The Official Comic Book'' Vol.7 (Variant cover.) comic2-8.jpg|''Metal Gear Solid: Sons of Liberty The Official Comic Book'' Vol.8 8-1.jpg|''Metal Gear Solid: Sons of Liberty The Official Comic Book'' Vol.8 (Variant cover) comic 2-9.jpg|''Metal Gear Solid: Sons of Liberty The Official Comic Book'' Vol.9 9-1.jpg|''Metal Gear Solid: Sons of Liberty The Official Comic Book'' Vol.9 (Variant cover.) comic 2-10.jpg|''Metal Gear Solid: Sons of Liberty The Official Comic Book'' Vol.10 comic 2-11.jpg|''Metal Gear Solid: Sons of Liberty The Official Comic Book'' Vol.11 comic 2-12.jpg|''Metal Gear Solid: Sons of Liberty The Official Comic Book'' Vol.12 metalgearsolid_sonsofliberty_tpb01cvr_large.jpg|''Metal Gear Solid: Sons of Liberty The Official Comic Book'' Vol.1 Hardback. metalgearsolid_sol_tpb_02cvr.jpg|''Metal Gear Solid: Sons of Liberty The Official Comic Book'' Vol.2 Hardback. 2974906-L.jpg|The Complete Metal Gear Solid: Sons of Liberty The Official Comic Book ashleywood_mgs400.jpg|Ashley Wood's Art of Metal Gear Solid Paperback. Category:Metal Gear Solid Category:Metal Gear Solid 2